Unrequited Love
by Darklunaticknight
Summary: Kagami Taiga has always longed for Aomine Daiki. He was always the one chasing him.Trying to continue this relationship. But Aomine had his eyes set on Kise and was always hurting Kagami. What will happen to this unrequited love of Kagami? *Slight Aoki but in the end it would be Aokaga


AN:This takes place after Seirin VS Kaijou in which Kaijou loses. There would be hints of Aoki and eventually Aokaga.

It hurt. It hurts at the very least. The feeling of his heart being tore apart again and again made him feel weak. He hated that feeling. The feeling of being ignored by the very one he wanted his eyes on.

Why? Was the only question in his head. I did everything I could to gain your attention, your love. I did it. I won. I beat Kise. And yet, you're gaze still lingers on him.

I knew, I knew from the very beginning you liked-no loved him but I was clinging onto that fragile piece of hope that you gave me when I confessed to you. I loved you so much that I would do every and anything for you. That was how strong my love was for you.

I often ask myself ' Do you really love me?' and I almost do. But I afraid, so afraid that you would avert your eyes away whenever you felt guilt, afraid that you would just walk out of my life.

I feel so pathetic. I felt ugly, unwanted, a burden to you. Every time you're with Kise, you would smile, smile so brightly and beautifully that you would warm up the world. You would laugh heartedly and happily as if you had ever thing in the world.

But every time it was with him. Not me. Not the person you proclaimed that you loved. My world revolved around you. Only you.

My world shattered a little more each time you smiled with him, knowing that it was only with him that could make you smile, that could make you feel whole again. But not me, you would always frown your eyebrows as if you were in distress every time you were with me, you would always have the gaze in your eyes that told me you weren't interested in what I was saying.

My heart ripped a little more each time you laughed with him. Between us , I could tell that even though your body was with me, your mind wasn't. I was always the one asking the questions, trying to strike up a conversation but each time you would only reply ' I'm tired.' ' I'm busy' . With him it was a different case, both of you could chat about mindless things for hours and hours on the telephone.

I'm tired, so tired of all the effort that I've put in. This relationship- I don't even know what to make of it . I guess I was just too boring and stupid for you? You got tired of me ? But I tried. Really tried so hard to make you at the very least glance at me.

I practice so hard, that I thought my bones would be crushed and my muscles would tear. And yet, every night there would always be dinner made for you. Prepared with my whole heart and soul down to the prefect T.

You wouldn't even mutter a simple thank you. Heck, you even told me that you had already eaten with Kise at Maji Burger even though I had texted you that I was preparing dinner tonight. You told me you didn't receive it.I believed you at first no matter how stupid the excuse was, but after a while I started to get worried so I took a peak and your phone. I saw that it was read.

I could still remember the stirring in my heart. My body shaking .Why did you lie to me? Was I so pathetic as compared to Kise?

Soon, I begin to feel self-conscious. Feeling that I had too much muscles, that made me look ugly, I started to eat less and less, hoping that my body would burn my muscles away for energy. But you didn't look at me even then.

So I tried harder and harder, each day feeling weaker and weaker, hoping that you would look at me. You never did. I felt ugly. Ignoring the concern protest when my team mates saw how little I was eating.

I tried so many different methods to look more appealing to you, I didn't even care about myself. Inflicting more and more damage upon my body. Feeling so helpless and ugly.

That fateful day, after practice I was walking home in the rain. Since I forgot to bring an umbrella and was too tired to run home. I saw you and Kise together under the umbrella , your arms wrapped protectively around Kise's waist. I felt pain sear through my heart. Tear drops threatening to leave my ruby orbs. You rejected to share your umbrella with me flat out and there you are holding him in your arms, sharing an umbrella.

I closed my eyes trying to block out the image of you and Kise together under the umbrella. I didn't realize that I was slipping until it was too late. Bam! I fell down so hard on the back. But that wasn't where I was feeling the pain at, it was my knees. My knees had knocked into a sharp edge. I picked up my phone and called Aomine, hoping that he would come to my rescue.

The call got through and before I could even say anything, He said " Sorry. Having practice now. Call you back later" . I dropped the phone in my hands and let out a choked sob. He chose Kise over me.

I pulled my knees with a grunt and hobbled toward the hospital. The doctor told me that I had to rest or my injuries would get worse. I didn't I had to win against my knees injury, I played the semi-finals match against Kise and won.

Aomine had immediately ran towards the Kaijou locker room with a worried expression on his face, Kuroko followed along, worried about Kise's injury. He didn't even noticed that I had a pained expression on my pain because of my injury. He hadn't even acknowledged me.

I was starting to feel pain shot up my knees and didn't want to worry my team mates so I lied that I was too tired and wanted to sit down on a bench. They bought my lie and went off ahead without me.

When they were out of sight, I let a lone tear fall from my eyes unsure if it was because of the pain of my knees or Aomine. Soon I was a crying mess. Tears trickled down my face like waterfall and I was having trouble breathing and was wheezing. I thought I was going to faint. I felt so weak. Is it because of my eating habits?

"Taiga?" A familiar voice shook me out of my thoughts. No… It can't be…He should be in America right? I lifted my head slowly and was shocked when my eyes met smoldering blue orbs. "Shun!" I cried out in disbelief.


End file.
